


McDonald's Anniversary

by NARWHALTALE



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kokichi is bad at feelings, McDonald's, Rushed, Shuichi is bad at people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi celebrate their fifth anniversary of marriage by going to McDonald's. Shuichi reminisces on their mariage.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 40
Collections: Saiouma Pit White Day 2021 Collection: Day 1: Anniversary/Wedding AND/OR Pre-Game





	McDonald's Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out today was Saiouma day, so sorry this is rushed.

Shuichi opened his eyes with a low grunt. “Mmmm… Kich?”

“It’s too early for this…” Kokichi groaned in reply. “What time is it?” The right side of the bed shuffled. 

“It’s twelve. We should get up, Kichi, dear.” Shuichi rubbed at his eyes and wrapped his arms around his husband. 

“You’re not encouraging me to get up, hubby.” Kokichi grunted. It was so warm and cozy. “‘Sides, it’s a weekend. We don’t have to get up.” 

“Kichi.” 

“Yeah?” Kokichi started closing his eyes again.

“It’s May third.” Kokichi moved closer into Shuichi’s chest. 

“Mmm… so?” 

“... Kichi.” 

“What?” Kokichi got comfortable and smiled contentedly. “There’s nothing off about today. It’s Sunday, let’s just be comfy. I wanna stay in bed.” 

“Kichi. It is May third.” Shuichi tapped Kokichi’s forehead. “What significance does that day have? Think really hard.” 

Kokichi scrunched up his nose.  _ May third? I don’t know anything of that - OH! _

“Ohhhh! It’s our fifth anniversary!” 

Shiuchi laughed and ruffled Kokichi’s hair. “Come on, Ki. We should do something for today. Like a date.” 

Kokichi groaned. “Awww, come on, Shu… can’t we stay warm under blankets? Do something a little more… intimate?” He winked. 

“Later.” Shuichi stretched. “Come on, we should go do something nice. A candlelit dinner?” 

“Chi, did you not learn from the last ‘candlelit dinner’?”  
Shuichi shuddered. The last candlelit dinner was a bit of a disaster. Things had been going fine, until Kokichi went to get up and the candle fell and burnt down their kitchen.

“Fair point.” He sighed. “We have to do at least something. We can’t just lay around all day…”

“Ughhhhh… fineeeee… can we go to McDonald’s?” Kokichi whined. Knowing there was no way Shuichi would let them sit in bed all day, he stretched and groaned at the cracking in his back.

“Wh - no, we’re not spending our anniversary at McDonald’s!” 

Kokichi brought out the big guns. The puppy-dog eyes.

Ah, Shuichi’s only weakness. 

“C-Can we at least go to Taco Bell?”

“No! McDonald’s fries are the best food ever! Pleaseeeee, Shumai?” Kokichi tilted his head and tried his best to look cute. “Come onnn! It’ll be fun! We can go in the PlayPlace!”

“Kokichi, look at me, do you really think I will fit in the playplace?” Shuichi sighed. 

“No, but you can watch me have fun! Come on, it’ll be so much fun, I’ll give you my apple slices!”

“Kokichi.” 

“And the choccy-milk?” 

“... fine, go get dressed. I guess we’re going to McDonald’s.” Shuichi relented. 

“Yayyyyy!!! You’re the best, Shumai! I love you soooooo much!” Kokichi hugged him tightly and kissed his nose. 

“I know, I know.” Shuichi laughed. “Get all fancy, we’re pulling up to McDonald’s in a limo.” 

“I’ll get the good sweatpants.” Kokichi nodded intensely. He hopped up and ran for the drawers. 

Shuichi pulled himself out of bed and sighed tiredly. As much as he’d love to stay in bed curled up to the love of his life, he knew that Kokichi would eventually get bored and go harass the neighbors if they didn’t do something. 

Kokichi pulled on a white sweater and his scarf. Shuichi walked over to the chest of drawers that held his clothes and grabbed a black dress shirt, some jeans, and some white socks. 

He got changed and turned around to see Kokichi struggling to tie his scarf. “Here, I’ll get that for you.” Kokichi looked up at him. 

“Nah, I got it!” He protested.

…

“...okay,  _ maybe _ I could use the help of my second in command…” 

Shuichi snorted and walked over. Kokichi turned around for him, and Shuichi gently tied the scarf around his neck. His long, slender fingers were better for tying things than Kokichi’s small, rather stubby ones. 

“There you are.” While Kokichi turned around, Shuichi stole a kiss. Kokichi huffed and crossed his arms. 

“That’s so mean, Shuichi! How am I supposed to kiss back when you pull away so quickly! Come on, bend over, you tall idiot.” 

Shuichi grinned. “No, I’m quite satisfied with myself, shortie.” 

Kokichi inhaled to burst into fake tears. “Fine, fine!” Shuichi preferred to stop the waterworks before they started after the numerous complaints from their neighbors. They didn’t deal with that anymore, now that they lived in a small cottage rather than an apartment, but it was still a helpful habit. 

Shuichi leaned over. Kokichi grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him passionately, pulling away after about four seconds. “There! I expect eight more kisses by tonight! Spoil your supreme leader, nishishishishi!”

“I will, my dearest.” Shuichi smiled and lifted Kokichi’s arm, twirling him without warning. Kokichi accepted the advance. A snicker escaped his lips and he fell into Shuichi’s arms. “I will.” The detective repeated. He kissed Kokichi again.

“Yay! Shumai’s so suave. I’m swooning, I tell you!”

Shuichi squeezed Kokichi’s hand. “Come along, we have to get there before the rush hour.” 

“Anything for my beloved detective. Can I get on your back? Can I? Can I?!”

“Kokichi. The last time you got on my back, we fell into a lake.” 

“Surprise swimming date!”

“I got eaten alive by leeches.” 

“It’s like practice for breastfeeding!”

“I am male.” 

“Male seahorses carry children!”

“Fine.” Shuichi gave up. He got onto his knees. Kokichi eagerly hopped onto his back and wrapped his arms around Shuichi. He leaned his head on Shuichi’s shoulder and Shuichi stood back up. 

Even if Kokichi was a little overwhelming and… unique, Shuichi still loved him deeply. He was unlike anyone Shuichi had ever met, and Shuichi loved it. Kokichi may have been a bit of a brat, but he was fun, and affectionate, and kind in his own, obscure ways. He was silly, and he cheered Shuichi up, and he was warm, and he was beautiful, and he was everything Shuichi could have ever wanted. 

“Hey, Shuichi?” Shuichi paused.

“What’s up?” He responded, reaching for their bedroom door knob.

“I… uh… I love you. I have a dumb way of showing it, but uh… yeah. You’re really great and I’ve never regretted a moment of our relationship.” 

If you listened really closely, you could hear the sound of Shuichi’s heart melting at the confession. 

“I love you too, Kichi. So much. I’m so glad that we’re together. I don’t know where I’d be right now if I wasn’t with you.” 

“Shuichi!!! You’re so sappy, ewwww…” 

Maybe the moment of genuine and raw romance had passed, but if it didn’t, Shuichi would know it was likely fake. Kokichi wasn’t an open person. Far from it. But those short, sweet moments of pure honesty were more than enough for Shuichi.

“You love that I’m sappy.” Shuichi commented, going into the hallway and out into the living room. “Or so you’ve said.” 

“Fine,  _ maybe _ that was a lie… “ Kokichi huffed. “Now let’s go to McDonald’s!”

“We’re going, we’re going.” Shuichi opened the door and walked out of the house, making sure to grab the key on the hook on the way. He locked the door and walked across the yard. 

He could feel Kokichi turn to admire their living space on his back. It had taken a while to get it where it was now. The house was originally broken down and messy. Kaito had called it uninhabitable. But they’d worked at it, and now they lived comfortably in their dream house. 

There was even a bedroom just down the hall, perfect for when Kokichi and Shuichi eventually adopted a child. 

Shuichi continued down the street and reached the bend that went to the actual street. It wasn’t a busy one, but it held everything they really needed. 

“Faster! I wanna go to McDonald’s!!!!”

Shuichi speedwalked. “Alright, this way.”

When they finally got to the McDonald’s, Kokichi leaped off of Shuichi’s back and ran in excitedly. Shuichi followed quietly, rolling his eyes playfully .Kokichi was already in the PlayPlace, which was no surprise. 

Shuichi got a table and watched Kokichi excitedly pull off his shoes and climb into the area. “You’re such a child!” He laughed. 

“That’s illegal, Shuichi!” Kokichi called back. He dove into the ballpit to drown some innocent children.

Once everything was set down at their table, Shuichi walked to the counter to order. “H-Hi - uh - hello.” Shuichi waved awkwardly. He went bright red and put down his hand. “C-Can I get a chicken nugget happy meal and a um - s-salad?”

The dead-inside worker nodded silently. “That’ll be six dollars and fourteen cents.” 

Shuichi pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. “W-We’re at - ah - t-table seven.” 

Another nod. 

Shuichi slowly backed away until she left the counter and sprinted back into the PlayPlace. Humans sucked, why was he here?

Kokichi continued to be rude to children and Shuichi watched him lovingly. That was him, that was his spouse. 

“I’m proud of you!” He called. 

“Thanks, I’m proud of you too!” Kokichi called back before shoving a child into a ballpit.

They may have been dysfunctional, but they’d made it this far. It was crazy love, but it was love nonetheless, and Shuichi would never have it any other way.


End file.
